


Поцелуй

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули очень хочется поцеловать Азирафаэля.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Поцелуй

_Qui pourrait m’aider?  
Qui pourrait sauver mon âme?  
Je m’en fous, je voudrais te donner un baiser  
Je veux te donner  
Je veux te donner un baiser  
Laisse-moi passer effleurer mes doigts sur toi  
Come to me_

Indochine, «Un baiser»

За шесть тысяч лет Кроули видит множество поцелуев: дружеские, романтические, страстные, отцовские и материнские, поцелуи-приветствия и поцелуи-прощания, целомудренные касания губ.

После ужина в «Ритце» с шампанским и блинчиками «Сюзетт» — у них есть повод праздновать, ведь конец света перенесён на неопределённый срок, — Кроули ловит себя на мысли, что ему очень хочется поцеловать Азирафаэля. По-настоящему, а не потому, что того требует этикет.

Следующие несколько дней он не то чтобы напряжённо размышляет об этом (думать о поцелуях? глупость какая!), но проявления нежности между людьми, такими хрупкими, храбрыми и изобретательными, бросаются в глаза больше обычного.

Парочка за столиком в кафе соприкасается носами и смотрит только друг на друга. Мороженое в вазочках продолжает таять.

Молодая мама щекочет годовалого малыша. Тот заливисто смеётся, и она целует его пухлые щёчки.

Дедушка ерошит волосы внука, целует внучку в макушку. Он рад: они приехали к нему на целых две недели.

Две подружки крепко обнимаются, напевают какую-то весёлую песенку — тайный знак, тайный пароль. Это счастье бурлит в крови: они не виделись с окончания школы.

Парень и девушка бегут вниз по улице. Ветер треплет их волосы и одинаковые шарфы с эмблемой команды «Лестер Сити».

Пожилая женщина посылает воздушный поцелуй мужчине в возрасте, который опирается на костыли, и садится в такси. По её лицу текут слёзы.

Да ещё песня эта дурацкая. «Кто мне поможет, кто спасёт мою душу? Я хотел бы подарить тебе поцелуй. Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Позволь к тебе прикоснуться. Иди ко мне».

Привяжется же. И всё же… приятно знать: хоть кто-то понимает, что творится у тебя в голове. Даже если этот человек тебя никогда не видел и вообще поёт на французском.

Решения проблемы песня, однако, не предлагает. Кроули сдаётся и начинает представлять поцелуй с Азирафаэлем всерьёз.

От ангела пахнет бергамотом и книгами. У старинных томов и рукописей есть свой неповторимый аромат, который мало кто сможет описать словами. Кроули он успокаивает, словно сигнализируя: всё в порядке, мы здесь, Вселенная тоже, и чашечка чая будет кстати, мой дорогой.

Я поцелую его в щёку, решает Кроули. В губы — слишком интимно для первого раза.

В день икс он зовёт Азирафаэля в кино. Не на мелодраму или боевик с большим количеством перестрелок. Сегодня на экране — запись «Золушки» Россини. Опера красивая, и — ради разнообразия — никто из героев не умирает.

Кроули ждёт, облокотившись на капот Бентли, мнёт в руках незабудки. Очки сползают на кончик носа. Внезапно мягкие ладони закрывают ему глаза. Кроули не паникует. Он знает, кто подкрался к нему сзади, и еле слышно выдыхает:

— Ангел.

Азирафаэль смеётся и убирает руки. А потом разворачивает Кроули к себе и целует в губы. Когда он успел так осмелеть? И кто научил его целоваться? Кроули закрывает глаза и наслаждается моментом.

— Мы не опоздаем? — некоторое время спустя спрашивает Азирафаэль.

Кроули качает головой и продевает незабудки в петлицу его пиджака. Из них получается отличная бутоньерка, подчёркивающая цвет ангельских глаз.

Азирафаэль сияет. Поправляет очки Кроули и тянется за новым поцелуем.

Кроули кажется: он слышит причудливый перелив гитар. Наверное, так сходят с ума. 

Ему всё равно. Сейчас Кроули любит весь мир. И он не постесняется остановить время, чтобы продлить восхитительное мгновение.

Россини не обидится, если они всё-таки опоздают.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
